Just Like Daisuke
by Genkibat
Summary: Hikari reflects on her loves. Containes Daiken, and one-sided Hiyako.


Author's Notes: Digimon doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda yadda, you've all heard this before. For those of you that hate Hikari, leave now, because -gasp, shock- this displays her in a posative light. Also, the title is a pun off the song name "Just Like Henry", by Dressy Bessy. ^^  
  
-------------------  
  
Yes, I liked him.  
I liked him a lot.   
Maybe I even loved him.  
Montomiya Daisuke.  
When I first met him, he was so bright and cheerful. He was nice to me without question. I couldn't help but fall for him.   
And then, HE showed up.  
Takeshi Takeru.  
I don't love him.  
I don't think I even LIKE him.  
The only reason I hung out with him all the time and dated him was because it was expected of us. Our brothers were together. We were both the 'special' Digidestined... it was just the way things were. We didn't have much say in it. When I was around Takeru I couldn't be myself. I had to be whateveryone expected me to be. But when I was around Daisuke...  
It's a wonderful feeling, you know. Having a place where no one knows you. Daisuke didn't know about the Digidestined stuff. Didn't know everything that tied me and Takeru together... Didn't know about Takeru at all. I could be myself around him, and he encouraged it.   
When Takeru showed up, I had to go back to being "Hikari- the 8th Child" again. No more just plain Hikari. Had to go back to being 'Takeru's Girl'... I wanted to tell Daisuke how I felt. Wanted to let him know that the whole thing with Takeru was meaningless... but... I was too late.   
I saw it when he looked at Ken... the same way he looked at me when we first met. There was Ken, crying, no, sobbing... Finally realizing all the things he'd done....   
Daisuke is a wonderful natural anti-deppressant. I was so sad when he first met me. He helped me grow, to become myself again. He saw that same helplessness in Ken, I suppose... And Ken looked at Daisuke the same way I wished that I did.   
I knew I'd lost my chance.   
It looked like I'd be stuck with Takeru forever. We'd probably grow up, get married, have 2.5 kids... the typical family. No other way. I didn't have ANY choice in the matter.  
At least, so it seemed. I acted very cold twords Ken that day. I was so focused on how much I was torn between feeling jealous of him and feeling happy for him. The only other person to talk to was Miyako...  
She's just like Daisuke.   
A little smarter, perhaps, but personality-wise, her and Daisuke are exact copies.   
I loved Daisuke.   
I love her.   
I could never act on my feelings, though... By now, we're too good a friends for me to risk ruining it.   
I could never tell her... bad things happen when I tell people I love them, anyway. The feeling has become a curse for me.   
I told Takeru I loved him.  
Because everyone expected me to.  
I told Daisuke I loved him.  
But I could never prove it to him.  
Maybe I never loved Daisuke. I think I did. I thought I loved Takeru too, though. We all know how THAT turned out. Maybe I can't feel love. Maybe because I'm not the crest of love I can't feel it?  
No, that's not right. I know Daisuke loves Ken and Ken loves Daisuke.  
I know Takeru loves someone.  
I don't think it's me.   
Taichi and Takeru's older brother have been dating for years.   
Miyako... Miayko loves everyone, I think.   
Not in the way she openly shows, about how she crushes on every guy she meets, but she's so sweet. She has a big heart, bigger then she knows. She's like Daisuke. Daisuke has a big heart. He's optimistic and bright... Sunlight. That's what he reminds me of. Maybe that's why I loved him? Miyako is exactly the same as him, but... diffrent. She's the moon, maybe. Or a star. Unappriciated, but still beautiufl and nurturing. I love her. I think I do, anyway... I hope I do. I'll never tell her, though. What if I made a mistake? Then... I don't wanna think about it. So I'll stay around a little longer. Be her good friend a little longer. Maybe in a couple years I'll figure it out. Untill then...  
Maybe I'll get lucky and Takeru will dump me first. 


End file.
